Double Trouble
by V6 Trick-Shot
Summary: Annabeth figured she'd have an eventful summer at camp, but not THIS eventful! When things don't go according to plan for the Chases, Helen and Fredrick are forced to drop Bobby and Matthew on Annabeth's hands for two weeks! Now with her trouble-making bros running all over camp with two people who live for trouble, surprise and mayhem unfold. Find out how trouble gets doubled.


**Hello people and fellow fans of the PJO world! I'm Virals6SharpShooter. This is my first PJO fan fiction, I do more Virals stuff. Check out some of my stories if you like! Ok, well DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the PJO characters, settings, etc. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Alright then, enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I was sitting at my desk, surrounded by blueprints for Olympus. As official architect of Olympus, I was swamped with blueprints and designs.

At that point I was trying to figure out what to do for Zeus' statue. I mean it's _Zeus_ for—uh, Zeus' sake. I sighed, rubbing my temple. Closing my eyes I took in the bliss of the silence.

_CRASH_!

I groaned. Spoke too soon.

"Matthew! What did you do?!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You fell into it! How is that _not_ your fault?!"

"Bobby, I didn't see it!"

Wait for it...

"ANNABETH!"

There it is. I waited for the pounding of feet to come up the stairs signaling my angry twin step-brothers. I counted to five before Bobby burst through my door panting.

"Annabeth! Matthew went all Godzilla on our Empire State building LEGO set!" Bobby fumed.

I started laughing. I mean really, the pun in what he said was just plain funny. I put a hand over my mouth and inhaled deep breaths, trying to stop. The look Bobby was sending me was downright murderous.

The twelve-year-old grit his teeth. His light blue eyes were almost hidden completely behind his squinted lids, and his hands were bawled into fists.

"It's not _funny_!" He seethed.

"No, I'm sorry." I sighed. "Now, Bobby. I'm sure what happened was an accident. Matthew didn't mean it."

I looked at Matthew who was nodding his lead like a bobble-head figure. I looked back at Bobby.

"And it's LEGO, bud, can't you just put it back together? I asked.

Bobby shrugged and nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so. Alright, you're forgiven. Let's go Matt."

As Bobby lead the way back down stairs, Matthew shot me a wide-eyed thankful look. I laughed and turned back to my designs. Well that's one problem solved.

* * *

Finally, after two long hours of sketching, crumpling, growling, head-banging the desk and snapping a dozen pencils out of pure frustration; I came up with a fabulous statue for Zeus. He held his Master Bolt above his head, as if claiming victory, while his other hand sat in a fist on his hip. Very regal if I do say so myself.

I dropped the plans into my messenger bag. I could give the plans to Jake Mason when I got to camp tomorrow.

It would be the start of camp and I was more than excited to see my siblings, friends, and Chiron too. But most of all, Percy. We'd just started dating after the war. He may be a Seaweed Brain, but he's _my_ Seaweed Brain.

I was tidying up when I heard Helen call me for dinner.

Yes, I was living at home. After giving it a shot again, I found things had actually worked out. I'm not saying it was perfect, but Helen refused to blame me anymore. Bobby and Matthew enjoyed spending time with me, especially when they found out I was the new architect of Olympus, and got to build all kinds of different things.

Even being around my dad wasn't hard anymore. At first it was awkward; like walking on eggshells. But eventually we connected again and we were able to laugh and have a real father-daughter relationship.

I marched downstairs and into the kitchen. Helen was at the stove stirring a pot of something while reading from a cookbook. She looked up and smiled genuinely at me.

"Hey, Annabeth. Dinner's about to be served. Um, could you break up your step-brothers for me, swee—Annabeth." She gave me an apologetic look.

Helen was very careful about calling Bobby and Matthew my _step_-brothers, and not using pet names. I did feel bad about that. Since things got better, I wished I could somehow tell her I was willing for her to be more, motherly towards me, and that I accepted the twins as my brothers; of blood or not.

I smiled at her, laughing slightly. "Sure. Can't have them killing each other before dinner. That's just not civilized."

I turned to my brothers who were fighting over a chair. I shook my head.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, now. It's a chair guys. Can't we be good little gentleman and work this out calmly?"

They looked at me for a minute, then huffed.

"We could," Matthew said. "But the fact of the matter is: I was here first."

"You were not, liar!"

I pinched my nose. "Alright who sat there last night?"

"Uh... That would be me." Bobby said, pointing a finger at himself.

"Well, then it's only fair for Matthew to get the honors tonight." I said. "Bobby, you can sit next to me if you want."

He nodded his head, giving Matt the chair. Helen came over to the table with steaming bowls of chili.

"I think that's a perfect solution. One worthy of Athena." She declared, putting a bowl in front of me.

I sat in my chair a bit shocked. She'd never said anything like that before. Then she did something else she's never done before.

She planted a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful help around here, saving the world, and giving us a second chance." She said softly.

I snapped out of my paralysis, stood up and gave her a hug. Well, looks like I'm doing things I never imagined I would, too.

A moment later I broke away and we took our seats as my dad came in. He smiled at us and took his seat next to Helen.

"It smells delicious, dear. Thank you." He said.

We dug in, the usual dinner conversation in full swing. Then it changed to camp.

"Annabeth, do you _have_ to leave tomorrow?" Matt whined.

I smiled. "Yeah, sorry, buddy. But I'll still have breakfast with you, and you guys are driving me there. Well, to the airport."

"I still wish we could see Camp Half-Blood." Bobby muttered.

"I know, but you know the rules. No mortals can cross the boundaries. Well, with the exception of Rachel but she's our Oracle, so we kind of need her." I said.

Helen nodded. "And where would you stay?" She paused. " Then again, it would be useful if the boys picked up some fighting skills. You know, just in case."

I put my spoon down, pushing my empty bowl away.

I hesitantly said, "You know, I could teach them a couple things. I'd be more than careful but it wouldn't be a problem."

My dad said, "I suppose you could practice in the backyard."

"I guess but I'd insist you use the boys' Nerf swords. Less chance of injury," Helen said.

The twins fist pumped while I chuckled at the image of sword training with Nerf swords. Still, I agreed nonetheless.

I wiped my mouth on a napkin and brought my empty dishes to the sink.

"Thanks for dinner Helen, it was really good. I should go finish packing." I said.

I was halfway up the stairs when two more pairs of feet joined me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the boys.

"We want to help!" They said in unison. Identical grins on their faces.

"Okay, just don't do anything you'll regret," I warned, giving then a level stare. They nodded and followed me to my room.

"So what's left?" Bobby rubbed his hands in anticipation.

I giggled. "I need to pack up Daedalus' laptop—leave that to me—and some ambrosia for the trip. Then there's my blue prints, some books, my hair dryer and brush, and my toiletry."

"I'm on ambrosia!" Bobby yelled. "How many squares?"

"Can you fit four in a Ziplock bag?" I asked.

He gave a thumbs-up and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll get your hair stuff and toiletry." Matthew said.

"Thank you!" I called after his retreating figure.

"Okay, laptop. Where are you?" I mumbled, sifting through loose papers. "Aha!"

I held the laptop in triumph, then slid it into the custom bag Nyssa made for me. I shoved my books into the duffle as Matthew came back with my other belongings.

I packed everything away and waited for Bobby to came back. He came strolling through the door, a perplexed look on his face as he handed me the baggie of godly food.

"Annabeth, I have a question," He said.

"Um-hmm?"

"What does that stuff taste like?"

"Whatever you want it to. I find it either taste like grapes or buttered popcorn for me." I replied.

"So if I was able to eat it, it would taste like Chocolate Ripple ice cream or double fudge brownies?" Matthew asked.

"Is that you favorite food?"

They both nodded.

"Then yes, it would." I said ruffling their hair.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Nine-thirty.

"Okay, you two. Thank you for the help but we have a big day tomorrow and it's nine-thirty. Bed time." I ushered them out.

They groaned and bid me good night, then raced off to their rooms. I closed my door and got ready for bed.

Crawling under the covers, I couldn't sleep. I had so much anticipation for camp! Eventually, though, fatigue won out and I drifted off.

**So? First PJO fic. Hope it didn't suck. I thought it'd be nice for Helen and Annabeth to really get along and have a closer relationship. Of course Helen will never replace Athena, but I wanted her and Annabeth to be on good terms. Like Paul and Percy. Poseidon may not always be there to act as a father but he's always going to be Percy's father so Paul can't really replace that. But Percy is accepting of him regardless. So yeah. Anyway, please Read&Review! Thank you!**

**-V6**


End file.
